


en route

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Obligatory 'flight to vidcon' fic.





	en route

There is euphoria in finding the passports, Dan's fingers closing around then. He lets out a noise of almost broken triumph, and then stares at them, opens first his then Phil's, flips through like he needs to make sure it's really them, like someone hasn't planted false hope in the back pocket of a freshly packed pair of jeans. 

"Oh my God," Phil says from the doorway, sounding like he's just crossed the finish line at a marathon. 

*

"Oh my God," Phil says. He's paler than pale and if Dan weren't so goddamn annoyed he'd actually feel bad. 

But he is annoyed, and he doesn't fucking care that it's his fault they lost an hour off of their lead time, because they're only allowed one fuck up per trip. It's established, it's in the rules, it's written in stone. 

He triple checks the flight time. 

The numbers stay the same, mocking him. They have twenty minutes to check in, and the airport is twenty minutes away.

"We'll make it," Dan says, because they always have, right? 

*

"We didn't make it." Phil says, voice dull. 

Dan isn't sure who he's announcing it to. It's not as though Dan didn't hear the lady when she just told them that. 

Phil looks defeated and embarrassed and Dan is angry and he wants to blame someone, but not Phil right now, and not himself. So he keeps up a steady stream of insults toward the lady who was only doing her job, because she can't hear him and it makes him feel better, a little. 

There's a moment of post-adrenaline queasiness where they're both sat on the airport floor, backs to the wall. There's space between them, enough so that if anyone creeping along with a camera wouldn't catch them too unaware. 

"I'm so fucking tired," Dan says. He's tired down to his bones in a way that has nothing to do with sleeping and everything to do with airports and traveling and stress and how much he hates how exhausted this makes him and he's tired of knowing he's supposed to be grateful and wishing things just happened easily, the way they were supposed to be. 

*

"That was easy, at least," Phil says, dropping his backpack on the floor and collapsing onto the bed. 

It's a big bed, and that's just about all the airport hotel room fits. A sink with tiny bottles of soaps and Dan can't even bring himself to brush his teeth. He just stands by the bed and looks down at Phil, who still has his glasses on and whose fringe is a pushed back mess and who has a stain on his shirt from coffee earlier and who Dan is painfully glad to have here with him, despite all the things not going right. 

He kicks his shoes off and works himself out of his jeans, dropping his clothes on a pile in the floor. He'll probably just wake up and put the same things back on, to avoid having to undo his precariously piled suitcase a second time. 

"You are a useless lump," he says to Phil as he plugs both of their phones in to charge. 

"Alarm," Phil reminds him, turning into Dan and putting one arm around his chest. He makes himself at home there and even as distracted as Dan is, it makes something warm and contented unlock deep in his chest.

Dan sets an alarm on each phone. He holds Phil's up and shows him, pointedly saying, "Correct time zone." 

Phil flips him off. 

"Rude," Dan says. He kisses Phil's head in a way that is half affection and half self-soothing, grounding himself. 

*

"Rude," Dan says, because he only just wound down enough to get to sleep two hours ago and now he's being shoved awake. 

"We have a flight to catch," Phil says. "I want to make sure we're there early." 

Dan laughs into his pillow, because he's still tired and he has to laugh or else he might just cry. 

* 

"If we miss this, I'm actually going to cry," Phil says. "I hope you're prepared for that." 

"Absolutely," Dan says. "I'll walk away and pretend I don't know you." 

"I understand." Phil nods. 

* 

Dan sinks into his seat on the plane, release a breath he's been holding for twenty four hours. 

"We made it," Phil says. "We actually made it." 

They made it - with relative ease, this time. Bags checked, food eaten, coffee acquired all with plenty of time to spend in abject boredom sat around a small table checking twitter obsessively. 

"After this, I don't want to travel anywhere else for at least a year," Dan says, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. 

"Of course," Phil says, mildly patronizing. "At least a year."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter or tumblr, i'm alittledizzy on both :)


End file.
